De algun momento en sus vidas
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: De... todas las cosas que pasan despues de la peticion de matrimonio... - ¡SASUKE! ¡SEREMOS PADRES!- OMG... M-PREG, Boda, y un monton de ocurrencias de alguien. NARUSASU.
1. Seño

De… algún momento de su vida.

Seño.

Cuando me quede pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez, en esta tortuosa existencia, lograría algo contigo, nunca imagine que acabaríamos así…

Creo que la simple y sencilla idea de que tu, Uchiha Sasuke, lograría conmover mi corazón como lo haces ahora, es increíble… emh… creo que divago, bueno, en fin, la cosa es que me enamora esa cara de sorpresa y enojo mescladas, y es que la idea de que por fin aceptaste ser mi esposaaa... EJEM!... esposo es genial.

Creí que lo primero que arias seria golpearme, pero no, te coloreaste hasta ponerte morado (pero con tu lindo seño fruncido, si, tu seño fruncido es lindo) y te desmayaste, me asuste, y mucho, pero cuando despertarte te sorprendiste mucho, te pusiste rojo de nuevo y frunciste tu seño (amo tu seño), y por fin me golpeaste, pero lomas adorable después de que me rompieras la quijada con un puñetazo, fue que me abrazaste, todavía con el seño fruncido (¿ya te dije cuanto amo tu seño fruncido?) y me dijiste si, y me sentí tan feliz…

Después de eso, tuvimos nuestra sesión de amor como de costumbre, y al final me aclaraste el por qué del golpe…

"Por que no soy mujer para que me pidas ser tu esposa, idiota".

Y reí feliz, porque a pesar de eso, aceptaste… con el seño fruncido.


	2. Petición

De… algún momento de sus vidas.

**Petición**.

Soy, un idiota.

Toda la mañana Naruto no me hablo… por un momento pensé que se avía molestado con migo… pero creo que no fue así.

**Primero**: Despierto solo.

El día de ayer, yo llegue cansado de la misión, y de no haber visto al dobe en 3 semanas, y pues, tanto tiempo de no hacer… emh… chiki-chiki (wakala, eso fue asqueroso), pues, llegue… y, ni modo, a hacer lo que no hicimos hace 3 semanas.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, el no estaba ahí, y me enoje.

**Segundo**: pretextos.

Me preguntaba, ¿por qué Naruto me insistía tanto con lo de si me podía vestir de novia?, claro que cuando me lo pregunto lo primero que hice fue golpearlo con el sartén del desayuno.

Además de estar enojado por despertar sin nadie a mi lado, y enterarme que fue con **Sakura** a ver a la anciana ebria (no me cae bien), se atreve a preguntarme sobre _eso_… **¡MALDITO SEA EL Y SUS FETICHES!**

**Tercero**: ME IGNORA.

OK, calma…

¡COMO QUE CALMA CON UN CARAJ*!

¿Es que ese idiota cree que puede ignorar a un Uchiha y seguir con las bolas en su sitio?

Desde la mañana hacia como que no sabía nada, y al intentar hablarle, este cambiaba o me pasaba olímpicamente…

ARG! ¡USURATONKACHI!

Al final estalle y lo obligue a hacerlo en la cocina… (Pero yo no elegí estar abajo… solo que a veces Naruto tiene demasiada fuerza ¬¬), en fin…

Ya en la tarde, fastidiado, porque a pesar de hacerlo y que me dejara arrumbado en el sillón, siguió ignorándome.

Pero al final del día… todo fue diferente.

Naruto decidió llevarme al parque, donde hay cerezos, y debajo de un enorme árbol (de cerezos ¬¬) con el sol poniéndose… me pregunto si podía ser su esposa… ESPOSA!

Primero no pude evitar enojarme, porque… ¿COMO QUE ESPO**SA**! Y segundo… ¡ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO!

Lo último que recuerdo fue su cara de preocupación, y nada.

Al parecer me desmaye, y desperté recostado en mi cama con el dobe a un lado, de nuevo me sonroje (odio esa palabra), lo golpee (entiéndase, me dijo mujer…N/a: ESPOSA! XD) y lo abrase…

Y le dije que sí.

Al final **mi** rubio y yo nos demostramos nuestro amor como es costumbre, pero nunca olvidare ese día, porque aunque no lo acepte… fue uno de los más felices de mi vida…

Y creo que mi petición para mi cumpleaños fue aceptada antes de tiempo…

~ooOOOoo~

HOLA MUNDO! E regresado con un nuevo fic!

(YUE: OH! Y ESTE SI LO TERMINARAS!)

CALLATE!

(Rin: honestamente, tiene la razón…83)

CALLENSE!

Ejem… ignoren a mis inners (yue: soy Yue Shiro) (rin: y yo Umi no Rounin) el primero hombre la segunda mujer… bueno, en fin… como me he dado cuenta de que no soy buena escribiendo fics muy largos, me he decidido dedicar a solo escribir cortos como este nuevo que se llama De… algún momento de sus vidas… en homenaje al NARUSASU, porque algunos estamos fastidiados del sasunaru (rin: gomen por ser tan ruda, pero es la verdad) de todas formas, gracias por leer esto.

Posdata: borrare todos los fanfics incompletos que tengo a acepción de karma, ese quiero intentar terminarlo.

(Yue: Sayonara~)

(Rin: Mataneee~)

Sayo~


End file.
